Up Town Feli
by faithword1
Summary: Italy (Feli) is tired of being so high class, so what happens when he goes to a public school and meets a certain boy? Germany/Italy. Boy/boy. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_OK! I'm back! I got an idea from once again, listening to songs on Youtube. So, this story will be based off the song "Up town girl" I must thank the person that made the video I watched. So check it out!_

( /) watch?v=GzgD6S3XsqI

_So, Here we go! __**WARNING: Human names used**_

_I own nothing_

Feliciano (Italy) sighed, turning away from the morning rays that were flowing in through the window. But after a moment he sighed, pushing the blanket off and sat up. He slowly opened his eyes, getting use to the light.

The room was large, yet simple…Well, simple compared to the rest of the house. First off, Feliciano lived with the famous Roderich Edelstien (Austria). A great composer known to many all over the world. Feliciano loved him, after all he was his Mama, but he just wished everything wasn't so….fancy. Sure it was nice and he liked it, but why can't things be simple?

He sighed, getting out of his bed and went over to his walk in closet. His Mama always made sure he had new fancy clothes, but Feliciano liked the simple ones. So this morning he grabbed a white dress. The dress wasn't anything special. Which is why he liked it. It went down to his feet and even came with a nice light red jacket so his arms were covered. Once Feliciano was fully dressed he left the room, running down the hall. Feliciano slowed once he heard his Mama playing the piano.

Ah, he always did so well! Feliciano slowly slipped into the room without a sound, seeing his Papa was there! His Papa was Basch Zwingli (Switzerland). The only reason they haven't got married is because people didn't approve of gays for some reason, and they feared it might hurt his Mamas work.

Feliciano walked over to them, smiling. His Mama stopped playing and looked up.

"Ah, Feli, you're awake. Come sit with me. You missed your last lesson."

"Roderich, I was thinking little Feli can go into town today." Basch smiled, resting a hand on Roderick shoulder. Even if he loved him, he refused for their son to end up like him. He wanted little Feli to go out in the world, explore and get a back bone. Or at least be a bit more like his brother.

Roderich could never say no, so he shrugged the hand off and went back to playing. Basch sighed and motioned Feliciano out, which he happily ran out of the room. He grabs a white hat as he ran past the hat stand. The hat matched his dress, white with a red flower on it. He put it on and ran out the front door, but ran right into Francis Bonnefoy (France).

"Veveve! I'm sorry Francis!" Feli quickly jumped up. Francis chuckled lightly and stood up. Smiling charmingly at Feliciano.

"No need to worry, in fact I was coming to see you." Feliciano cringed on the inside. His Mama has been trying to find him a suitor. Feli played nice, flirting back and acting polite, but none of these boys interested him in the slightest! They were all the same.

"Ah…Oh… You seem, I'm quiet busy today..Maybe some other time…" Feli slowly backed away at first, but the second he finished talking he turned and ran down the stone path, out the large gates and down the street.

He lost count of how many boys there was. Francis, Yao Wang (China), Govert…or was it Tim…Mogens? No, it was Abel. He could never remember (Netherlands). There was also Gupta Muhammad Hassan (Egypt), Heracles Karpusi (Greece), Kaoru (Hong Kong). Ah, he lost track. There was just too many. But all seemed to up tight like his Mama. Feli wanted someone like his Papa! Someone strong and brave.

Feliciano sighed, shaking his head. What was he thinking?

That's it! Feliciano smiled widely, getting an idea. He'll stop his home schooling and go to a normal public school! His Papa had wanted him to, but his Mama wasn't sure. Yes, that is what he'll do. With that thought in mind Feli went into some clothes shop, looking for clothes that normal people would wear.

_That's the end of chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed! If you did and if you want more leave a review, favorite or follow!_

_-faithword1_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2, here we go!_

_I own nothing_

Feliciano ran all the way home, bags of clothes in his arms. He let some of the butlers open the doors for him, sense he had his hands full. He ran through the house till he found his Mama and Papa.

"Feli, we were just talking about you… Did you go shopping?" Roderich smiled, happy Feli gone shopping for once. Normally Feli would just stare at the sky or paint, having no interest in shopping at all.

"I'm going to public school like Papa wants! I even went and got clothes!"

.-.-.-.-.-.

It took much fighting and convincing Roderich that little Feliciano would be safe outside of the house without anyone. It took a lot more convincing to let Feli go to school. But once all the convincing was done he went through the clothes Feli got…and returned all of them. They were all to plain, all too…just bad for his taste. No, his Feli will be wearing nice things, even if he IS going to public school.

So, Feliciano was taken out to shop, again, but this with his Mama. People stared and whispered, making Feli hold on to his Mama sleeve, just so he felt safe. Roderich on the other hand held his head high and seemed a bit proud. He led Feli into a store and proceeded to go for the fancy clothes, making Feliciano try them on and deciding which ones were the best.

.-.-.-.-.

It wasn't in till next week that Feliciano started school. But on that morning he was up 3 hours early, running around his room in a panic. It took his Mama some time to get him in the bath, then the clean him, dry his hair, brush his hair, teeth, hair again, then it took forever to pick the outfit because his Mama couldn't decide what would be the best for a good first impression.

His Mama seemed to settle on a flowing green dress with lace in the front and a bow in the back. Just perfect for Feli. His Mama also matched some nice green slippers with the dress.

Feli also has been enrolled as a girl, seeing he was so girl look. His Mama worried that the boys will pick on him if they knew Feli was a boy as well, so a girl was the best choice.

" Now Feli, you remember the way correct?"

"Of course Mama. Veveve~ I'll be back later." With that he grabbed his purse, which also matched the dress. He stuffed his books in it and ran out the door, jumping down the steps and laughing.

Roderich shook his head and sighed. He wasn't going to get any work done today…

_There's chapter 2! You guys know what to do._


	3. Chapter 3

_2 chapters posted in one day! YAY! Here you go my friends! Chapter 3!_

"The awesomeness that is me shall rule the school!" Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) yelled loudly. His brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany) just rolled his eyes, ignoring his way to loud brother. Every year it was the same. Gilbert would yell about how awesome he is, piss everyone off and end up being hated by the whole school, which normally game to Ludwig being hated. But it only figured…They were… From 'wrong' side of the tracks.

Then again maybe that's why the reason Gilbert acts the way he dose… So people know they aren't ashamed of themselves. The thought could of made Ludwig smile, but he kept his face straight as his brother ran ahead, yelling as loud as he could.

They didn't care for dressing up for first impressions, so they both wore a simple shirt, tattered jacket and some simple pants and shoes. Though Gilberts outfit was all white. For some reason that man just loved that color white…Must because of his oddly colored hair.

Ludwig's on the other hand was green. A nice green though. He thought the color rather suited him.

Soon enough the two brothers reached the school. People moved out of their way as they walked down the hall, after all. The two of them were big and scary looking.

"The awesome me is back! See you later bro!" With that Gilbert ran off to who knows where.

Ludwig sighed and simply went to his class, sitting in the back like he always did. No one sat beside him, all too scared to. After all, who won't be scared of a big mean looking backstreet guy? They didn't even know how he got into the school, seeing how this one was a rather nice one. A rumor is going around that Ludwig and his stupid brother beat up the principle to let them in. Many believed it sense whenever they broke the rules they never got in trouble for it.

"Now class, we have a new student with us today. I hope you give her the respect she deserves. Come on in now."

Ludwig looked up to see a girl walk in. Her hair was a reddish brown, and had an odd curl sticking out for some reason. She wore a fancy dress and some nice shoes by the looks, hell she even had a pricy purse. Normally he would roll his eyes and think "rich snob"… but taking a second look he could see this girl looked rather nervous, shifting from foot to foot, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Now then sweetheart, tell you class your name and a bit about yourself." The girl looked up, smiling brightly as if she forgotten where she was.

"Oh! I'm Feliciano Vargas! My Mama is Roderich Edelstien," the class started to whisper to each other, but the girl didn't seem to notice. "and my Papa is Basch Zwingli, but people call him Vash Zwingli." Now that caught many peoples attention, and not in a good way. Ludwig could even see the smile fade a bit off the teachers face.

"I love pasta and painting. I like passing my time just staring at the clouds or making music with my Mama. Veveve! I remember this one time-"

"That's enough. You may take a seat." The teacher rudely cut the girl off, making her smile fade. The Feliciano girl stared at the teacher, not sure where to go. The teacher rolled her eyes and motioned over to Ludwig. "You may sit beside Ludwig." With that she turned to the chalk board and started to write.

Feliciano made her way to her seat, trying to ignore the snickers, and surprisingly a few whistles as she past them. Once she got to her seat she sat down, staring at the ground.

Ludwig took a bit of pity on this girl, and decided to be nice.

"I'm Ludwig. You can stick by my side."

The girl looked up, and her face lit up. She got up from her seat and hugged him tightly.

"Veveve~! Thank you! I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

'Note to self, she gets excited easily.'

It seemed the girl remembered something but cause she started to search around in her bag.

"Veveve! Have you ever heard of Romano; well he also goes by Vovino. I heard he goes to his school. Does he?"

"Yes…" It took a minute for Ludwig to place the name, but he remembered the bad mouth boy that was always rather pissy with everyone.

"He's my brother!"

The pissy boy that always curses…Was her brother? Then again, they DID look a lot alike. They could be twins… Wait, doesn't Vovino have this class?

Just then the door was kicked opened, and a boy that looked just like Feli walked into the room, ignoring the teacher completely. In fact he seemed to not notice anyone, till Feli waved to him.

"Feli? What the hell are you doing here and pansy boy! Why aren't you at home, and why are you in a fucking dress!?"

_There we go! Chapter 3! Didn't come out the way I wanted, but it works! Review, favorite or follow. Love you all!_

_-faithword1_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4! Here we go! Oh, but first_

_**Q **__(LilDeadKitty): __Feli's so cute!__  
__But why is he wearing dresses all the time?_

_**A**__:Because in the anime Austria thought Italy was a girl, so he wore dresses. So I took that and added it into the story. But, he is still wearing dresses, because of his Papa being famous; everyone knew he had a baby girl. Austria would be terribly embarrassed if people found out he didn't even know his own child was a girl or boy. So he keeps it a secret that Italy is a boy, and to make sure no one finds out he makes Italy wear dresses, and even tries to find male suitors for him._

_I hope that answered your question. On with the chapter!_

_I own nothing_

Feli laughed, hugging Vovino tightly, but also whispered something into his ear which no one else could ear. Feli pulled Vovino to a desk beside him, so he was sitting between Ludwig and Vovino. He hummed happily, seeming to go into his own happy world again within seconds.

Vovino sighed and rolled his eyes. His brother was as spacey as ever. He'll never change. Vovino yawned and started to draw random things on a piece of paper. But the second class was done Feli and Vovino left together, both talking.

.-.-.-.-.

"I swear Feli, school is not for you."

"Veveve! But I like it here, also I met this guy called Ludwig, he seemed really nice! Big and scary looking, but really nice!"

Vovino sighed, shaking his head.

"Anyways…He still got everyone thinking' you're a girl?"

"Yeah… but if anyone asks I tell them I'm a boy, I'm not going to lie! Lying is bad." Feli look offended at the very idea of lying.

"ANYWAYS. Feli. Stay away fro-"

"The awesomeness that is me shall rule this school!" Vovino was suddenly knocked over by a certain albino running by.

"Watch it you stupid-!"

"That's not a nice word!" Feli cut across Vovino, making sure he didn't say anything TOO bad. Feli helped Vovino to his feet then looked around, spotting the albino now being held off the ground by Ludwig. Ludwig was holding Gilbert by his belt, so he couldn't run away.

"Put me down, bruder!" Gilbert kicked around, hoping to kick Ludwig in some way.

Feli smiled and ran over to them, jumping onto Ludwig's back with ease, hooking his legs around him and putting his hands on Ludwig's shoulders.

"Wow! You're lifting him up with hand up, AND keeping me up! You're really strong, Ludwig." Ludwig stiffened and glanced behind his shoulder, staring at the smiling face of the Italian. He didn't even notice Vovino walked up to them. He didn't even notice Vovino slapped his brother in till he heard Gilbert saying things that should NEVER be said in school.

"Gilbert!"

"He slapped me!"

"He deserved it! The stupid fucker knocked me over!"

"Veveve! Bad words!"

"Deal with it Feli! Damn you're so annoying!"

"You're so mean!" Feli covered his face, crying.

"Oh pull yourself together, you're not a kid!"

"No need to be so harsh on the girl, Vovino"

"Shut up, Gilbert. This is all your fault. Maybe if you weren't so stupid I wouldn't be so mad!"

"Oh please, what did I do to piss you off?"

"You knocked me over you fucktard!"

While Gilbert and Vovino kept going back at each other Feli cried, rubbing his eyes. Ludwig saw a easy way to fix this problem. He dropped Gilbert which shut him up…for a few seconds.

"Why did you drop me! You can just put this much awesomeness on the ground like that!"

Ludwig sighed, rubbing his temples. This was too much for him to take. Two Italians and his brother, why is he getting stuck with this? Feli finally stopped crying and he was only sniffling now, staring at them with wide innocent eyes.

Ludwig stared back at Feli for a moment before sighing.

"If anyone makes Feli cry again I'm going to hurt them." With that he got Feli off his back and set him down. He couldn't explain why, but he hated seeing Feli cry, so he decided to make sure Feli never cries again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_4 months later_

Ludwig had found out about the Italian being a boy from his brother. Seemed Vovino didn't care for secrets, and when he asked Feli about it he said he was a boy, and even offered to prove it, which Ludwig QUICKLY turned down. Italians were so weird.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" Feli ran up to the taller men, jumping up and down once he got to him. "My Mama said I can invite a friend over to dinner and I want you to come! You'll come right? It'll be so much fun!"

Ludwig watched the smaller man jump around for a minute before sighing.

"Very well. When is it?"

"Tonight." With that Feli grabbed Ludwig's arm, and somehow started to drag him.

_It's before 12..im sleepy, but here you are! You guys know what to do If you want more. :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5… Hey guys…. Sorry about the late upload and all… I just, I dunno. I can't get the words I want down for some reason… but, here it is, chapter 5…_

_I own nothing_

Feli was in his room, getting ready when he heard the door bell ring and the butler answer. Feli smiled brightly and quickly put on his shoes, running out of his room. He was wearing boy clothes this time; sense they weren't leaving the house. He wore dress pants and a tux, along with nice dress shoes, though he didn't have his tie tied yet.

"VevevevevVEVEVEVEE!" Feli jumped, hooking his legs around Ludwig and arms around his neck, holding himself up. Ludwig didn't seem bothered by the sudden weight added to his front; he was use to the Italians behavior by now.

"Get off of him Feli; remember we want your mom in a good mood!" Vovino placed a hand on his hip, rolling his eyes. "Course I hope he disapproved, I don't want any damn potato eating bastereds in our family." Vovino grabbed Feli and easily pulled him off. "We already got to deal with that good for nothing Antonio."

"But I thought you liked him, Vovino. He's funny and loving and always brings me little cool toys!"

"You don't have to live with him! I do."

Feli pouted and let Vovino tie his tie.

"Um...You're brothers… So why do you live separately." Ludwig knew he shouldn't pry, but it has been bothering him.

"We're adopted! Mama and Papa got me, but at the time they couldn't handle another child, so they gave Vovino to a close friend, Antonio! Oh, you should meet him! He can sing and play the guitar, it's really nice!

"Stop yelling you air head!" Vovino stormed off, muttering something about tomatoes.

"Veveve~ this way!" Feli grabbed Ludwig's arm and pulled him along. He hummed happily, blissfully unaware that Ludwig was a bit nervous and uncomfortable.

After all, Ludwig was from the wrong side of the tracks. He did anything fancy, all his clothes were tattered, he was big and scary looking…So he really didn't fit in here. He wore an old tattered suit that his father had, so it was old and worn out as well. It was the only thing he really had to wear that he could be considered 'fancy'.

He kept looking around, thinking about how much he didn't fit in. Yet when he looked at Feli, he could tell Feli fit in perfectly. This rather worried him. Did he simply take pity on him? Why was someone like Feli hanging out with him?

Ludwig sighed, watching Feli run ahead of him, talking about something, he didn't pay attention.

"Here we are…Ludwig?"

Ludwig looked up, seeing Feli had stopped in front of 2 huge white doors.

"Ja?"

"We're here. Come on." Feli smiled brightly and turned, pushing the doors open.

_Here we are! I hope you guys like this chapter. Anyways, here's a warning:_

_**SCHOOL IS RETURNING! **__I don't think I'll be able to update as much, but I will still update whenever I can. I will also respond to you guys the same I always have! So there is no need to worry, things will be the same… But might be moving a bit slower, but that's all!_

_-faithword1_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys…Sorry about not updating. School is taking a lot out of me. :/ All summer I was thinking "Ah, I can't wait to see everyone"… Now I remember I don't have many friends and not a lot of people like me…So yeah… I also been having some writer's block, but as always I shall update for you guys!_

_As for the problem with Vovino's name. I look up the names, to double check. The website I use had said Vovino, but sense you guys are saying __Lovino__, I shall say it too._

Ludwig felt like the air was just sucked right out of his lungs. He was never one for fancy things, so what he saw…Was way TO fancy for his liking. Feli didn't seem to notice his Mama had decorated and brought out the food plates and such. He just ran over to his Mama and Papa, hugged them both before standing by his Mamas side.

Lovino was standing beside his Papa. On Lovino's other side was another man. He had browns hair and a welcoming smile. That had to be Antonio. Lovino talked about how the "Stupid Spanish bastered" looked and acted all the time.

Ludwig had no clue what to do. Should he introduce himself? Yes…That would be proper.

Ludwig put on the friendliest smile he could manage and held out his hand to Feli's "Mama".

The man carefully took his hand, but quickly pulled it back. Roderich looked Ludwig over for a moment before looking down at Feli. The look Feli gave could get anyone to do what he wanted. Feli knew exactly how to use his looks to help him.

Roderich smiled brightly to Ludwig, though it seemed a bit forced.

"Welcome, Ludwig. Feliciano speaks highly of you." Roderich looks Ludwig over once more. So this is what Feli meant by not doing anything fancy… Maybe he should have done something simpler. Roderich could easily tell what a person was thinking or feeling, after all he had to! Feli was good at smiling when he was sad, or crying when he was happy.

Lovino saw this chance to run, so he quickly slipped out of the room. Luckfully he wasn't noticed by anyone…besides a certain Spanish man. Said Spanish man went after Lovino.

Feli smiled brightly, grabbing onto Ludwig's arm and started to pull him out of the room.

"Before we eat I wanna show you the gardens. We'll be back, Mama!" Feli smiled brightly and waves with his free hand. Roderich gave a small wave back, rolling his eyes. Ah, Feli always had so much energy.

The second the door closed behind Feli and Ludwig Roderich quickly called in the maids and started to change the room. Roderich wanted his guest to feel at home, after all this boy could be the one..Not exactly his choice, but he seemed like he could protect Feli.

AH! A test. A test for the man would work just fine. Roderich quickly left the room, leaving the word for the maids to clean up.

Basch (or Vash) simply stood there, looking rather bored. He wasn't one for formal things, and he really didn't care who Ludwig was. If Feli was happy, he was happy… So he just shrugged and went into the basement so he could work on a few projects he got going.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Veveveve~! Ludwig, isn't this flower pretty? Oh, this one too! No wait look at that one!" Feli was happily running around in the garden, picking random flowers and putting them in Ludwig's hands. Ludwig followed the Italian around the garden. By the time Feli was done Ludwig was carrying a arm full of flowers.

"Oh, I know!" Feli then took some of the flowers, making a flower crown. Feli learned to do this from his brother, Lovino. Where Lovino learned to do it he had no clue though. (Probably from Antonio.)

"Hey you, you German bastered! Get away from my Feli!" Ludwig looked to his right, seeing a man in a dark suit covered by a black cloak. His hair was blond and stuck up weirdly.

Feli seemed to know the man though.

"Abel (Netherlands)! What are you doing here?"

"Saving you form this German bastered!"

_Again, sorry for the SUPER late update. But here's chapter 6!_


End file.
